Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle equipped with a power reception device which receives electric power from a power transmission device in a non-contact manner.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, non-contact power transfer systems which transmit electric power from a power transmission device to a power reception device in a non-contact manner have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, 2013-126327, and WO2013/76870. The power transmission device includes a power transmission coil, and the power reception device includes a power reception coil.
In a vehicle described in WO2013/76870, the power reception device is arranged on a bottom surface of the vehicle.
A situation is assumed where a stone directly impinges on the power reception device while the vehicle is traveling along a stony road. It is also assumed that, in some cases, the weight of the vehicle may be applied to the power reception device. When such a situation is assumed, it is preferable to improve the strength of the power reception device.